TGAT: Session 29
The Great Ziggurat of Boccob (Cont...) Pyrohydra Fight Richard Dickens leading the way "sneaks" around the corner capturing the attention of a massive five headed pyro-hydra that was chained to the southern wall, each head insufflating a line of fire towards him which he barely managed to dodge charring his new robes. Round 1 Einrik Stürmkarst fearlessly ran around the corner dodging four of the five heads that lunged towards him, one nipping him for 4hp and he returned fire dealing minimal damage. Richard Dickens ran back in and attacked with his rapier dealing another 5 points of damage. From the doorway to the south a large ogre entered the circular room and ordered the "stupid" pyrohydra to attack, the hydra turned and coughed out another blast of fire at Richard Dickens incinerating him for 20 points of damage. Lia Saevia fires off an arrow from the entrance. Round 2 Einrik Stürmkarst missed his follow up attack. Richard Dickens withdrew back to the temple entrance to imbibe one of the last swigs of the canopic jar potion. The ogre charged into Lia Saevia and walloped her with a great club dealing 17 points of damage. The pyrohydra bit Einrik with one of its heads, missing with the others to deal a total of 5 points of damage. Rynnas Rubyfoot reached the room and charged into the ogre pounding it with her holy heavy mace, dealing 11 points of damage. Lia Saevia cut the ogre with a longsword for 10 points of damage. Round 3 Einrik Stürmkarst missed his recovery to his follow up attack. Richard Dickens whipped the ogre in a failed attempt to disarm it. The ogre slapped Rynnas with its great club dealing 22 points of damage. The pyrohydra missed all five of its bites against Einrik. Rynnas Rubyfoot missed her retaliatory strike against the ogre. Round 4 Einrik Stürmkarst scored a devastating 29 hit point critical hit against the pyrohydra severing one of its heads. Richard Dickens re-whipped the ogre twice dealing 9 points of damage. The ogre withdrew to get closer to the pyrohydra, which landed two bites on Einrik, and char-grilled Einrik Stürmkarst and Richard Dickens. Rynnas Rubyfoot ends the round landing a 6 hit points of damage cut into the pyrohydra. Round 5 Einrik Stürmkarst missed again. Richard Dickens attempted to bluff the ogre stating look out there's a hydra behind you, which was greeted with a grunt "yerp it's mine high-dra", but was enough of a distraction for Dickens to land a 11 hit points of damage attack.'' ''The ogre retaliated with a brutal thwack from his great club dealing 20 points of damage. The pyrohydra nibbles again on Einrik Stürmkarst and Lia Saevia dealing 5 points of damage and 12 points of damage respectfully. Rynnas Rubyfoot missed and Lia Saevia thrusts her blade into the ogre's guts spilling them on the floor. Round 6 ] Einrik Stürmkarst lops off another of the pyrohydra's heads and it drops lifeless to the floor as big spurts of blood gush from its neck stumps. Pyrohydra Fight Loot * Ogre, 4th-Level Barbarian ** Standard (including +1 hide armor, +1 greatclub, and ring of protection +1) * Five-Headed Hydra ** 1/10 coins; 50% goods; 50% items The Great Ziggurat of Boccob (Cont...) Fire Temple Bugbear Clergy Massacre The party continue exploring the eastern side of the temple, scouting ahead of the circular room, along a long winding corridor that travels around the outer edge of the temple. ] They find a secret door at first corner that leads to another spiral staircase leading downstairs. They close the secret door and follow the corridor to the end which opens up into a room which they find to be inhabited by 5 bugbears who are preparing for tonight's ritual in the fire temple, one mentioning in Ghukliak not forgetting to use copper when collecting the spiritual oil. The party succeed in sneaking up to the room and prepare a surprise round. Erupting into the room Richard Dickens scores a critical hit against the nearest bugbear dealing 15 points of damage and leaving the creature fatigued. The others charge in causing their own respective hits, Rynnas Rubyfoot's holy mace proves a remarkable weapon against these foes dishing out 13 points of damage. The next round sees three of the bugbear's being eradicated, and minimal damage to the party members. - Third Session]] The other two bugbear's last no more than another two rounds before meeting their makers. A secret door is found in the northern wall of this room, behind which was a very short corridor ending abruptly at a collapsed section. Einrik Stürmkarst tosses a rock at the collapsed corridor and causes further collapse destroying the entire corridor, slight huffs of wind can be felt drafting in from the collapsed outer walls.Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Session Category:Dungeon Category:Temple of Elemental Evil